prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiratto Start
Kiratto Start (キラッとスタート) is an anime insert song, as well as the first OP. It will be performed by Run Girls, Run!. The full version was released in both digital and physical format on May 2nd, 2018. In the anime, this song is performed by Miracle☆StAr in episode 50. Performers * Miracle☆StAr - (Episode 50) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Hajimeyō wakuwaku wo furimaite Watashi iro no channeru Tsukucchaō Oki ni iri totteoki no kōde shite Genki na sumairu Apīru shiyō Ninki mono ni naritai tokimeki Itsumo kakushite ita no Min'na no forō ga areba muteki Dakara habatakō Kiratto akogare kirakira kanaeru chansu dayo Yume wo sakaserareru purichan Sekaijū wo happī de tsunageyō Mahō yori suteki na Raibu ga hajimaru yo |-| Kanji= はじめよう　ワクワクを　振りまいて ワタシ色の　チャンネル 作っちゃおう お気に入り　とっておきの　コーデして 元気なスマイル アピールしよう 人気者になりたい　ときめき いつも隠していたの みんなのフォローがあれば　無敵 だから　羽ばたこう キラッと　あこがれキラキラ　叶えるチャンスだよ 夢を咲かせられるプリチャン 世界中をハッピーで繋げよう 魔法より素敵な ライブがはじまるよ |-| English= Let's start by adding a touch of excitement And then create a channel That'll glow in my own color Watch as I reveal my best coord Let's show of our appeal By smiling energetically I always hid away from wanting to Become famous and shine brightly But by following everyone, I became invincible So let's take flight Now is my chance to make this shining wish come true Dreams will blossom within PriChan What's more wonderful than magic is that Happiness can bring the world together So let this live begin Full Version Romaji= Kiratto akogare kirakira kanaeru chansu dayo Yume wo sakaserareru purichan Sekaijū wo happī de tsunageyō Mahō yori suteki na Raibu ga hajimaru yo StAr Lyrics}} Watashi ryū no tanoshimi Mitsukedasō #FFACCF|Miracle☆Kiratts}} Sunao na kimochi de Imēji shiyō StAr Lyrics}} Forowā appu de kekka Dokitto kagayaku dokidoki dare ni demo aru kara Sō min'na purichan aidoru Itsumo sutā no debyū wo matte iru Takusan no forowā ga egao mitsumeteru yo Kiratto akogare kirakira kanaeru chansu dayo Yume wo sakaserareru purichan Sekaijū wo happī de tsunageyō Shinjite yatte miyō Kiratto chansu wo kirakira ryōte de dakishimeyō Unmei no botan wo oshite Mita koto mo nai mirakuru getto shiyō Mahō yori suteki na Raibu ga hajimaru yo |-| Kanji= はじめよう　ワクワクを　振りまいて ワタシ色の　チャンネル 作っちゃおう お気に入り　とっておきの　コーデして 元気なスマイル アピールしよう 人気者になりたい　ときめき いつも隠していたの みんなのフォローがあれば　無敵 だから　羽ばたこう キラッと　あこがれキラキラ　叶えるチャンスだよ 夢を咲かせられるプリチャン 世界中をハッピーで繋げよう 魔法より素敵な ライブがはじまるよ イメチェンも　ナチュラルも　自由だね ワタシ流の　楽しみ 見つけ出そう パティシエも　モデルにも　なれるかな？ 素直な気持ちで イメージしよう ちょっぴり　背伸びしたら 転んで 私らしく笑って フォロワーアップで結果　オーライ 前を　向いてこう ドキッと　輝くドキドキ　誰にでもあるから そうみんなプリチャンアイドル いつもスターのデビューを　待っている たくさんの　フォロワーが　笑顔　見つめてるよ キラッと　あこがれキラキラ　叶えるチャンスだよ 夢を咲かせられるプリチャン 世界中をハッピーで繋げよう 信じて　やってみよう キラッと　チャンスをキラキラ　両手で抱きしめよう 運命のボタンを押して 見たこともないミラクル　ゲットしよう 魔法より素敵な ライブがはじまるよ |-| English= Let's start by adding a touch of excitement And then create a channel That'll glow in my own color Watch as I reveal my best coord Let's show of our appeal By smiling energetically I always hid away from wanting to Become famous and shine brightly But by following everyone, I became invincible So let's take flight Now is my chance to make this shining wish come true Dreams will blossom within PriChan What's more wonderful than magic is that Happiness can bring the world together So let this live begin Image change too, natural too, you're free I'm looking forward for my own style Let's find it out A patissiere too, also a model, will I become one? With an honest feeling Let's imagine it If I stretch a bit and fall I'll laugh as I always do If the result of the followers is "Alright!" Let's face forward Because there's a shining pounding in everyone So, everyone is a Prichan idol Always waiting for a star's debut Watching to a lot of followers smiles Now is my chance to make this shining wish come true Dreams will blossom within PriChan What's more wonderful than magic is that Happiness can bring the world together So let this live begin Let's embrace the Kiratto Chance with both shiny hands Press the button of destiny Let's get a miracle never seen A live more wonderful than magic Is about to start Audio Gallery See Kiratto Start/Image Gallery and Kiratto Start/Video Gallery Trivia * This song plays during Kiratto Chance. * Around the end of the opening when the characters' Kiratto coords were shown, the part of Sara's hair that sticks out is shown red instead of green. * At one point in the song, they had similar poses to the ones shown in their official character artworks. * This is the first opening to be sung in the anime as a performance. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs Category:Songs Category:Songs by Run Girls, Run! Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Season 1 Category:Songs sung by Miracle☆StAr Category:Songs sung by Mirai Category:Songs sung by Emo Category:Songs sung by Rinka Category:Songs sung by Anna Category:Songs sung by Sara Category:Songs sung by Mel